Love and Betrayal
by lolitafairtytale
Summary: A group of four friends get caught up in a web of lies. Blair is completely in love, Nate is confused and his feelings between two women keep overlapping. Serena is the other women and Chuck keeps chasing someone who does not feel the same.


Winter was so beautiful and it looked like they were going to have a white Christmas. Each snowflake twinkled like a diamond as they swiftly fell to the ground. Landing on the ground ever so delicately. Love was in the air, as couples walked down the streets. Hands were intertwined and bodies snuggled closely to keep warm as they giggled together. Blair smiled as she watched the couples go down the streets, secretly envious of them. She sighed, a year ago she would have been upset and angry. Now she had grown and learned the lessons of reality. She sat on the bench near the river pond where people were skating in pairs or in groups of families. She slowly smiled as she let her mind daze off, as she reminisced.

A year ago….

Blair waited at the window for her boyfriend Nate Archibald to come by. They had been dating for three years and she was still so in love with him. To her, he was perfect in everyway. His physical appearances were like that of a god and his personality was more than a girl could ask for. On the other hand his imbecile best friend was everything but boyfriend material. Chuck Bass self pronounced Prince of Players and to all the other girls around he was trouble. Yet he was able to draw in any girl… almost any girl that is. Blair waited impatiently as she checked her watch again. He was exactly three minutes and twenty seconds late. It was not like him to be late however maybe she would make an exception this time.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry I am late. Traffic is crazy out there. But I did buy you something," Nate smiled as he handed her a small present neatly wrapped in pink metallic paper and a pretty green ribbon. She tried not to let her guard down however she let a smile creep out. She slowly held out her hands to take the gift.

"I'm guessing you did not wrap the present. Nate Archibald cannot wrap. I remember the last time you tried to wrap a present. It was horrid," Blair said as she made a face remembering back to that moment. Nate laughed and his eyes twinkled. He watched her expression carefully as she slowly unwrapped the gift. Her eyes sparkled and she lifted the lid off. There sat in the middle of a case was a beautiful gold necklace with the initials BW and NA. Blair's eyes glistened as she looked up at him. "This is beautiful Nate, thank you so much."

"Here let me put it on for you," Nate said smiling softly. He slowly went behind her, struggling with the clasp for a bit. Finally he got it on. He glimmered while looking at the necklace, slowly putting his hand on her necklace adjusting it. He looked up at her and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Blair replied, her eyes fixed on the necklace and at that moment she thought she was so lucky to have him. She thought he was going to be the one. She just thought she was going to marry him. Fate however had a different plan for her and this would probably be the last moment she would feel that way about him about them.

Serena had come back from a two months long vacation with her mother and brother. Nate was going to pick her up from her house so that they could go out for lunch and catch up. Of course Blair was not going to find out since she was going to flip. However Nate was still friends with Serena and did not feel it was fair to ignore Serena due to the dispute going on between Serena and Blair. He went to her house as he waited in the lobby for her to come down.

"Beautiful as always," Nate whispered since he was taken aback. His eyes were glued to her his heart pounded as she walked down the marble stairs. She was his angel. It was his secret. No one else knew but him, not even Chuck.

"Thanks," she said. She was beautiful. Her hair was golden and wavy. It flowed all the way to her waist. Her eyes gleamed when she smiled, she could light up a whole room. That is what he thought at least. She had missed him so much. She had not seen him for two months and her body yearned for his touch. "How is Blair?"

"She's doing great. She's still the same old Blair, finding ways to run the school of course. What else did you expect Serena? You should know her better than me," Nate teased.

"I have not talked to her for the longest time. I miss her so much, I wish all this stupid drama would just cease," Serena responded with a sigh. Her heart sank, it was hard to not have her best friend around anymore. They kept trying to outshine the other one and generally Serena would win. Blair was not a loser, this just made her more motivated to take Serena down. Serena had gone to Spain to vacation with her family during the summer, which separated the two. Serena thought the time apart would have been good for them however it set them further apart.

"I can try to talk to her," Nate offered. "I mean you guys have been friends forever, I don't think that kind of thing just dies off over night. I'm sure she misses you," Nate smiled offering Serena some condolences.

"No no Nate, I don't want to drag you into this again. I think it's better if we give it some time. I really don't understand what she has against me. I hope things work out for the best," Serena smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

Blair walked down the streets of the Upper East Side hoping to find a beautiful dress to wear to the cotillion. It was very important to her to stay close to his family, she was hoping this would be the year he would finally propose to her. She smiled at the thought of it. They had been dating for three years, it was expected right? Maybe he would ask her to marry him on the day of cotillion. He has been hinting at marriage lately she thought to herself. She smiled to herself thinking she must find the perfect dress for the special occasion.

"What is so funny miss Blair?" Dorota asked smiling as she followed Blair down the streets.

"Oh nothing Dorota. I hope this year will be the year that Nate will finally propose to me! Oh Dorota how does this sound? Mrs Blair Archibald," Blair exclaimed as her eyes gleamed. Blair had always been a hopeless romantic. Love was on top of her priority list, above all.

"Oh I think that sounds good Miss Blair," Dorota giggled.

"Let us go into this shop, I think it will have something perfect for the event," Blair said as she quickly dragged Dorota into the shop. Blair walked around the store, which had marble floors, marble counters and chandeliers that glistened hanging from the top of the ceiling. Blair was exhausted as she looked through the countless number of dresses; there was something wrong with each one. None of them was "the one." Blair was about to give up as a beautiful light pink silk dress caught her eyes. It was absolutely breath taking.

"I have to try that dress on," Blair demanded from the fashion consultant. The fashion consultant quickly took it off the mannequin.

"You have good taste Miss Waldorf. This is a unique dress, there's only one of them."

Blair tried it on and she felt stunning. The dress was light pink, made out of the finest silk, it went all the way down to the ground and elegantly lay there. It had one shoulder strap with flowers that decorated that strap. The dress glistened. The dress itself was a beauty, however on Blair it was stunning on a whole new level. Blair stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. This was the dress she wanted.

Chuck was sitting in the back of his limo, which was driving down Upper East Side. He was returning from a business trip with his father. It has been a long time since he has returned back to New York. Chucks phone rang and in a poised manner he slides it open.

"Hello?"

"Chuck? How was the trip man?"

"It was pretty good Nate, too bad you missed it. There was a lot of good looking girls," Chuck smirked. Chuck looked out the window as Nate went on about his life. As his limo drove by a clothing store he caught a glimpse of a girl in a pink dress. She was so elegant and so stunning. "Stop the limo. Sorry Nate I'm going to have to call you later." Chuck got out of his limo as he looked around slowly making his way to the door of the store. When he walked in he was bombarded with a bunch questions from a sales lady. He tried to politely push her away and look over her. However the girl was gone. Her image stuck to him. She had such an angelic face. She was the most stunning girl he has ever seen. He had to find her.


End file.
